


Every step of the way

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Reader’s been struggling with depression and Connor's there to reassure them that he's there for them. Every step of the way.





	Every step of the way

It's in the middle of the afternoon that Connor really starts to worry about your well-being. Your college had been out for winter break, Christmas drawing closer. You had told him a few weeks into the relationship that you had depression. Now, you usually never told your partners about your mental illness that early on in your relationships, but Connor just made it so easy! Over the time he had deviated, he'd only become kinder and gentler with you. You just felt you could open up to your boyfriend about everything. Albeit, you hadn't dated much before you'd met the brown-eyed android. Connor knew you really struggled with it and it got worse during the colder months. You'd been sleeping until late in the afternoon during most of your break. Only leaving your flat a couple of times, only if you deemed it necessary(no food in the fridge or cupboards). Thankfully, you didn't have to walk far from your place. Connor would usually walk you to the corner store, making sure you’re bundled up and tucked up under his arm; regulating his body heat. He worried due to the Michigan weather getting frigid. He's gotten you up to use the bathroom or take a shower. Sometimes Connor would have to join you because you had no energy to stand under the showerhead and wash your body and hair. He'd also took on the responsibility to cook and clean for you. He didn't mind it. He wanted to take care of you and help you out any way he could. You, however; felt worse because he was doing pretty much everything for you. Being your caretaker, not your boyfriend. You were supposed to be returning the sentiment. That's how relationships worked. You knew yours and Connor's relationship wasn't all ways going to be 50/50. You weren't all ways going to be able to give each other your all. You understood that, but you wanted to take care of him as well (even if he didn't physically need to be taken care of). Let him know that him being there for you during everything; including these dark moments in your life meant so much to you. But, just doing the bare-minimum was mentally draining for you. You had gotten distracted one time doing the dishes. Connor had made you dinner after you had come home to him after another shift. He had the night off from the PD for once. You insisted that you'd clean up since he had set the table and prepared your favourite meal. You had been washing a plate with a soap soaked sponge, the faucet running. You had been distracted by your thoughts that you'd forgotten about the temperature of the water. You pulled your hands back to your chest as you registered your scalded hands. 

✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬

Connor had been sitting cross-legged on the sofa watching the news, the anchorperson talking about the new android upgrades that were being released when he heard your pained yelp from the kitchen. He had come to your aid, LED flashing yellow. ”Are you all right, darling?” Connor asked, noticing that you still had your hands pressed to your chest. You simply nodded. ”I’m okay, angel. I'd just forgotten how hot the water was.” You explained. Connor’s LED returned to its normal blue after inspecting your hands; deciding you weren't horribly injured. He released your hands, letting them fall to your sides. You reached up on your tiptoes, brushing a lone strand of hair off his forehead. ”Really. I'm fine.” You try to reassure him. Connor releases your hands and goes to the freezer to pull out an ice tray. ”Go and sit down, little bird. I'll be right there.” He told you as he put the ice cubes in a ziplock bag. You left the kitchen to sit down on your side of the couch and tucked your feet beneath you as you waited on your love. Not even two seconds passed and he reentered the living room with the bag in hand. Connor sat down beside you, grabbing your hands gently in his larger one and placed the makeshift ice pack on the back of them. ”There. That should soothe your skin.” He told you placing a light kiss to your forehead. ”Thank you, babe.” You brought your hand to the back of his neck bringing his face down to yours. You captured his lips with yours, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬ ✬

Connor found you sleeping on the couch as he came to let you know he had finished making you lunch. You weren't able to get out on your own. The streets of Detroit had been blanketed in snow. He had left a little earlier to pick up some things from the corner store. Connor watched as you slept, your breathing calmed. A thick blanket was thrown over your lower half haphazardly, an arm draped over your eyes. He bends over your sleeping form and nudges you. You open one eye and peer up at him. ”Hmm?” ”I made you lunch, love. You need something in your stomach. It's not healthy to go almost all day without eating.” Connor said, brushing your faded purple bangs out of your eyes. You groaned as you pulled yourself into a sitting position. You let out a loud yawn as you stretched. Connor moved to sit down beside you, pulling your legs onto his lap. He drew circles on your thigh with his fingers as he waited for you to move. ”I don't want to move, Connie.” You whined, dropping your head on his shoulder. Connor pulled you onto to him fully, bringing you against his chest as he held you. You removed your head and placed it against his chest, so you were able to hear his ”heart”. “Y/n, I can’t begin to understand what you’re going through. I’ve been having some trouble with my emotions. Figuring out what they all are. I’m not used to them like you are. And I understand sometimes even humans struggle with it as well. But, I want to understand. I want to help you. I want you to know that I'll be here by your side. Tell me what you need and I'll do it for you. And if I can’t. I just want you to know. I'm here by your side. Every step of the way.” All you could manage was a weak nod as a sob wracked your chest. Connor pulled you into him tighter, stroking your hair as he let you cry.


End file.
